El cumpleaños y el deseo de Naruto
by FourSN
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto y éste tiene un deseo: que todos acepten que Sasuke es su novio.


-¡Felicidades Naruto!

-¡Mucha gracias abuela!, te has acordado.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarme?, y dime ¿Cuántos años cumples?

-De eso nunca te acuerdas, ttebayo.

-A mi edad es normal que se me olviden algunas cosas...

-Pues cumplo diecisiete.

-¿Diecisiete años?

-Claro, no van a ser diecisiete siglos.

-Diecisiete años ya... qué mayor. Tendrás ya novia ¿verdad? Con lo guapísimo que tú eres.

-Eh... esto... yo...

-...Y amigos tendrás muchos.

-¡Sí! Tengo muchos amigos y los he invitado a todos a mi fiesta para celebrar mi cumple.

-Ah, pues me alegro mucho, pásatelo muy bien cariño y no comas demasiada tarta, que te conozco y siempre acabas con dolor de barriga.

-No abuela, esta vez te haré caso.

-Y perdóname por no poder ir a verte.

-No pasa nada, ya sé que de poder vendrías.

-Eso no lo dudes. ¿Y qué quieres que te regale para la próxima vez que nos veamos?

-No sé... lo que tú quieras, ttebayo.

-Pero dime lo que quieres de una vez niño.

-Es que no... ¡me llaman!tengo que colgar, gracias por llamar abuela.

-Naruto, Naruto...

-Pues yo ya me tengo que ir, se ha hecho muy tarde.

-¿Ya tienes que volverte Kiba?

-Sí.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, Naruto, que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer,¿No es así Shikamaru?

-Sí, Choji tiene razón, es un fastidio pero tendremos que estudiar en la biblioteca todo el día para el examen.

-Eso os pasa por dejarlo todo para el último momento, Ino, Tenten y yo llevamos semanas preparándolo.

-¿Así que vosotras sí que os podéis quedar un poco más, chicas?

-Sakura, yo la verdad es que también tengo que regresar, mañana entro a trabajar muy temprano en la floristería.

-Ya veo, entonces te acompaño, no quiero regresar sola,sannaro.

-Oh,¿Y tú Lee?

-Me temo que debo abandonarte Naruto, el descanso es tan importante como el entrenamiento y si quiero tener posibilidades en el torneo tengo que respetarlo.

-Siempre estás compitiendo en algún torneo, empiezo a creer que es una excusa, dattebayo.

-Bueno, pues al final parece que nos vamos todos, tú también ¿no Sasuke?

-Eh... esto.. no él no.

-¿Y eso por qué, Naruto?

-Pues... ¡Porque perdió una apuesta! y... prometió ayudarme a limpiar después de la fiesta.

-¿De verdad le prometiste eso?

-Eh.. sí.

-¿Y a qué te ganó, si eres mejor que él en todo?

-Pues...

-¡No es mejor que yo en todo! Y sí, le derroté y ahora va ayudarme a dejar toda la casa respladeciente, ja ja.

-Tampoco te pases Dobe.

-Aaah... tú siempre acaparando a Sasuke, Naruto.

-Hasta otra Naruto, y dale las gracias a tus padres de nuestra parte por dejate la casa libre para celebrar la fiesta.

-Se las daré, Kiba.

-Dame un abrazo, felicidades de nuevo y que este año consigas dejar de ser tan torpe y puedas engañar a alguna chica para que sea tú novia ja ja ja.

-¡Qué gracioso!, ni que tú las tuvieras a pares. Pero tú Shikamaru, sabemos que tienes una novia secreta, a ver cuando nos la presentas.

-Secreta... ya os he dicho que vive lejos y... qué pereza, venga vámonos de una vez, buenas noches Naruto.

-¡Buenas noches!

-Adiós a todos, que lleguéis bien.

-Sasuke-kun, te llamo mañana por si te apetece salir un rato, o lo que tú quieras o...

-Vámonos de una vez Sakura.

-Por fin a solas.

-Sí.

-No pareces muy contento, sabía que no te iba a gustar que les dijese que te había ganado en una apuesta,¿verdad?

-Pst, no me importa esa tontería, pero podrías haberte inventado una excusa más creíble.

-Es lo primero que se me ocurrió, quería quedarme un rato más contigo.

-Podría haber vuelto más tarde, tus padres no regresan hasta mañana.

-Ya, pero prefiero que te quedes a que te tengas que marchar para después volver, es menos complicado.

-Mpt.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me das mi regalo?

-Ya te lo he dado.

-Me refiero al otro, ya sabes,estamos solos.

-Así que es por eso por lo que querías que me quedará.

-No es solo por eso, además, lo dices como si a ti no te gustara.

-Ven aquí.

-Sasuke,¿Estás despierto?

-Ahora sí, ¿qué hora es?

-No te preocupes, todavía es de noche, papá me dijo que vendrían por la tarde.

-...

-¿Sasuke, sabes en lo que estoy pensado? En que mi deseo de cumpleaños no lo podré cumplir.

-Si tu deseo es no dejarme dormir se está cumpliendo.

-Hablo es serio, dattebayo.

-¿Y cuál es ese sueño?

-Que podamos contarles a todos que somos novios.

-Hemos hablado mucho de eso, Naruto, y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era mejor no decírselo a nadie.

-Lo sé, pero estoy cansado de llevarlo en secreto.

-¿No se lo habrás contado a alguien?

-No, nunca lo haría sin consultarte.

-Eso espero, pero tú hablas mucho y puede que alguna vez se te escape algo, ten cuidado.

-¡No soy tan tonto como crees! Solo digo que desearía poder contarlo.

-Ah, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no aceptarían lo nuestro, nos empezaría a mirar de forma diferente... Y tú eres el que peor asumirías que nuestros amigos se fuesen alejando de nosotros.

-Es que ultimamente he estado pensando que quizás no le darían tanta importancia a que seamos... homosexuales.

-Ya te estas engañando de nuevo. Como te he dicho ya hemos hablado mucho sobre esto y llegamos a la misma conclusión: es mucho mejor callarse. Y fíjate, incluso a ti te ha costado pronunciar la palabra ``homosexual´´, que pasará cuando alguien te llame maricón, puto,...

-Vale, vale, ya lo entendido, no hace falta que sigas.

-Sé que te pondrías muy triste.

-¿Y tú no?

-Después de romperle la boca al que me lo llamase, no sé... puede. Lo que es seguro es que nos traería muchas complicaciones.

-¿Y si nos descubren o lo averigua alguien?, ya has oído a Sakura, dice que siempre estoy acaparándote, teniéndote para mi. Y tiene razón.

-La verdad es que no creo que piense que somos pareja, si fuese así me dejaría en paz.

-Seguramente, para todos ellos tú y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia. Pero los años pasan y esta mañana mi abuela me ha llamado para felicitarme y me ha preguntado si ya tengo novia, y mis padres también suelen preguntármelo.

-Sí eso también me pasa a mi, desde que cumplí los diecisiete mis padres no paran de organizar fiestas social para presentarme chicas...

-¡Oye, eso no me lo habías dicho!

-Es inevitable, no entienden que no elija a una candidata de entre todas las que me molestan y decidieron que me iban a buscar una. Pero como puedes imaginar no les sirve de nada.

-Más te vale, dattebayo.

-Mira Nauto, puede que algunos aceptasen nuestra relación, pero ¿a cuantos no les defraudaría?, tus padres son muy buenos y te consienten mucho, pero sé que a Minato no le gustaría saber que se la he estado metiendo a su hijito cuando venía a estudiar a su casa...

-No lo digas así, suena muy mal.

-...Y a tu madre aunque sea, aunque este...

-Puedes decirlo: un poco loca jaja

-Sí, igual que tú. Y aunque a ella le gustase que yo sea tu novio, ¿No crees que la entristecería saber que no le vas a dar nietos?Por no hablar de mis padres...

-La verdad es que tu padre es muy estricto.

-Si se lo dijera a mi padre me echaría de casa y me desheredaría, no permitiría que manchase así el apellido Uchiha.

-Pero tu hermano y tu madre son más razonables...

-Ellos no dirían nada para ofenderme, pero lo cierto es que les parecería raro, antinatural, como si tú solo fueses un capricho para mi del que me terminaré cansando.

-¿No crees que estas suponiendo demasiado?, no puedes saber como se lo tomarían.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Seguir juntos a escondidas para siempre?

-No. Ya lo tengo pensado y quería hablarte de ello cuando fuese el momento.

-Me parece que ha llegado el momento.

-Bien: dentro de poco empezaremos la universidad, nos iremos de casa de nuestros padres y viviremos en la residencia de estudiantes, en otra ciudad, ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-Yo empezaré a trabajar, y al terminar de estudiar podremos irnos a vivir juntos a un apartamento, donde s nadie que nos conozca.

-Pero tendremos que seguir fingiendo que solo somos un par de amigos solterones que comparten vivienda delante de los vecinos y de los extraños.

-Sí, pero no tendremos que cumplir con las expectativas de nuestras familias , yo no trabajaré para la empresa de mi padre ni continuaré el linaje de los Uchihas, además, para eso mi padre ya tiene a Itachi. Y tú no tendrás que mentirle a tus padres todos los días ni verte conmigo a escondidas para que no nos vean tanto tiempo juntos.

-Pero cuando los volvamos a ver ¿qué les diremos?, cuando nos reunamos con ellos en fiestas y compromisos.

-Solo tendremos que mentir y disimular por unas horas o pocos día mientras estemos en su presencia..

-No parece un gran plan- Mmm ¡me gustaría tanto dejar de ocultar la vedad y ser feliz!

-Eres muy lindo Dobe, pero el mundo no lo es, y si queremos ser novios tendremos que elegir el mal menor y hacer sacrificios.

-Si se trata de eso: Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, Teme, cualquier sacrificio. Iré contigo a cualquier parte. Siempre a tu lado. Y ¿quién sabe?, puede que así sea mejor y más romántico. Sí, es nuestro secreto. Solo de los dos.

-Pft, ¿qué haría yo sin alguien tan molesto como tú?

-No lo digas en broma, no sé que sería de ti sin alguien como yo, que soporte tu mal carácter.

-Lo que tú digas Dobe.

-Eh, ¿qué haces?,¿ya te vas?

-Sí, no quiero que a tus padres les de por regresar antes y nos descubran, ¿Donde están mis pantalones?

-Aquí. Eh, no me había fijado: te ha crecido mucho más vello ``ahí´´.

-Pft, es lo normal, somos casi adultos ya... aunque a ti no te crezca apenas y lo poco que tienes casi ni se puede ver, usuratonkachi.

-No es mi culpa que sea tan rubio, ttebayo.

-Ya estoy.

-¡Espera! Dame un beso antes de irte, no te cuesta nada.

-Bien.

-Y deja la luz de la habitación encendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi gatito asustadizo, nos vemos mañana.


End file.
